Allerina
by Kristine-L
Summary: Allerina's family is different. They, let's just say, expose an interesting kind of odor. Or, they smell bad. Allerina gets lost in a world that causes this to be a Cinderella story. Enjoy!
1. The Thrips

Chapter 1: The Thrip's

"Daddy!" Allerina said excitedly when her father was entering the door to their house, "Daddy! You're home!"

The last time her father was home was about 5 months ago. He is a very busy father and he still tries to find time to spend with his daughter.

"Allerina! I've missed you!" He ran to her and lifted her up. "How about some ice-cream?"

"YAE!"

As soon as they entered Dairy Queen, everyone in it smirked and showed signs of disgust. I forgot to mention something about the Thrip family. They seem to, well, let's just say, expose an interesting kind of odor. Or, they smell bad. The Thrips don't really know about the fact that they smell bad and people smirking at them are normal everyday life aspects.

"What would you like sweetie?" Mr.Thrip asked Allerina.

"I would like an extra extra extra large cookie's and cream"

"Make that two"

As they ate their ice-cream, people were staring and standing up to leave. Later, the whole Dairy Queen was empty. The employees were trying to find ways to get out. The Thrips didn't even care on what was going on. On account that they didn't know that they smell bad.

"Dad, how did mommy die?"

"I don't exactly know, but all I know is that she loves you very much"

"Nanny says that I look like you, but I have her eyes"

"Yes you do."


	2. Confusion and Imagination

**A/N-**Yes, I understand that I made the first chapter very short. I will try to make this chapter much MUCH bigger..KK?

Chapter 2:Confusion and Imagination

10 Years Later (A/N Allerina is now 17) 

Allerina came running through the front door of her room. She flopped onto her bed and thought. She had lost her father when she turned 16 and now her nanny is the only one she has. She loved her nanny. Her cookies were the best in the world to Allerina and yet, her cookies were her life! Usually when she ate one, something good happens to her. She just thought it as some kind of coincidence. She noticed that on her night table was a plate of hot cookies and a note saying

_Went out, see you in a few hours. EAT EVERY SINGLE ONE+Or it will get too cold!_

_Love, nanny Cin_

(Cindy was her full name but she just liked to be called Cin.) Allerina smiled but before she would eat one, she wrote in her diary about her day.

Dear Diary, 

_I went to Bath and Body Works today for the very first time. I wanted to get one of those luffa thingys because they look really cool. Once my nose hit the entrance, it smelled EXTREMELY horrible! Like, flowers and all these different kinds of plants. There were PUMPKIN fragrances too! It was disgusting! I asked one of the store clerks "Who made these perfumes and lotions?" She said "Why? You don't like them?" and she looked a little shocked. I didn't know what to say that I just ran out of the store. Wouldn't she think negative of those fragrances too? Whatever, maybe it's just my imagination._

With that, she closed her diary and took a cookie. She munched away. The room started closing in on her. She felt dizzy then…

PLOP! 

She fell into an extremely AMAZING bathroom. The whole entire room was covered in marble. The sinks were pure gold and the bathtub--oh the bathtub! It was gold and it had all these control buttons next to it like some kind of Jacuzzi. Allerina saw no one in the room and she didn't even hesitate. She just filled it up with water and jumped into it. She used the body wash, "WOW! That smells really good!" It was nothing like she ever smelled before. (In this case, it didn't smell bad like her and she liked it) She scrubbed herself with a luffa that she saw in the bathroom. After her long bath, she left the tub, dried herself, tied the towel she found around herself and looked around the room. She looked inside the drawers. "WOW!" she screamed. She saw beautiful jewelry and wondered if she should keep it. She held a beautiful necklace that said in crystals 'A.T.' "That's my initials!" She yelled out loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Said a voice from somewhere. Allerina's heart was beating 1 million times a minute. She dropped the necklace she was holding--

Luckily, it didn't break. All of a sudden, a door just popped out of nowhere and a woman about 28 years old came into the bathroom, worried.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" She yelled at Allerina's face.

She was frozen. She didn't know what to say.

_What am I going to do? Tell them that I just popped into here from nowhere because I ate a cookie? Yea, they'll believe me!_

"I-I'm sorry, I ju-just fell asleep a-a-and ended up h-here," She stuttered "Wait a minute! You're the woman in that Bath and Body Works store!"

"Ok, you must be dreaming! Now tell me who you are before I call the police! Were you just about to steal something?"

"N-no! I would never do that!"

"Then why is my drawer open!" She looked down "OH NO! That's my necklace!"

"Please, don't get mad at me! I just popped into here from nowhere! I'm serious!"

"Did you take a bath in here? You smell so good! What did you use?" Her temper changed from a mad one to a happy curious one.

"I don't know, I just found it there" She turned her head and pointed to the tub. For some reason it wasn't gold anymore.

"That's just a Johnson and Johnson body wash. That doesn't smell that good?" **A/N** I LOVE JOHNSON and JOHNSON! I'm just trying to tell you that the body wash that Allerina used was better then anything else. So don't sue Allerina turned back around and everything else that looked pretty and gold weren't anymore and looked like a normal bathroom. She was scared and didn't know what to do.

**A/N **I hope that it isn't that short. OK FINE! It's short, but I really really REALLY need ideas, KEEP'EM COMIN! (You know what I mean—reviews!0


End file.
